Rainer Hertz
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. |Died= |blood status= Half-blood |marital = In a relationship |Signature = |alias= * Ran (nickname) * Rain (nickname) * Firebird |Title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Fluid |height= 5′7″ |hair= Blond |eyes= Blue |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Delphinus Hawthorn (husband) * Bastian Hertz (father) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (mother) * Frieda Hertz (elder sister) * Lars Hertz (elder brother) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (sister-in-law) * Katinka Hertz (elder sister) * Alasdair Hertz (elder brother) * Emrys Scamander (brother-in-law) * Pankraz Hertz (paternal grandfather) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (paternal grandmother) † * Alasdair MacEntire (maternal grandfather) † * Abigail MacEntire (née Allaway) (maternal grandmother) † * Bonifaz Hertz (paternal great-grandfather) † * Anniken Hertz (née Olhouser) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (paternal great-grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Thorsten Hertz (paternal uncle, estranged) * Valeria Hertz (paternal aunt, estranged) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, estranged) † * Felix Rosier (paternal cousin-in-law, estranged) † * Ciarán Rosier (paternal cousin, once removed) * Beata Hertz (paternal cousin, estranged) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (paternal great aunt) * Kalle Karppinen (paternal great uncle, by marriage) * Armas Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed, estranged) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed, estranged) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (paternal cousin, once removed) * George Weasley (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (second cousin) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (second cousin) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (second cousin) * Silja Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (paternal cousin, once removed, estranged) * Draconis Hawthorn (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Saiph Hawthorn (second cousin) * Leonis Hawthorn (second cousin) * Antares Hawthorn (second cousin) * Kalle Hawthorn (second cousin) * Harri Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ilsa Karppinen (second cousin) * Virva Karppinen (second cousin) * Taavetti Karppinen (second cousin) * Hertz Family * Olhouser Family * Weigand Family * Vanhanen Family * MacEntire Family |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= Himself all alone, as he's sure he's going to be one day |Wand=Nutmeg, 12¾ inches, phoenix tailfeather, ornately carved, tba |jukebox = Hurt (Johnny Cash) |Patronus= |hidea= |job= Magical Wildlife Photographer |House= Frigg Hus |Loyalty=*Durmstrang Institute **Frigg Hus **Frigg Quidditch Team * Muggle-Born Network * (indirectly) * Hertz Family |hideg= s}} Rainer Hannes Hertz (3rd March 1978) is a Half-blood born to Bastian and Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire). He's the youngest of four siblings, with two elder siblings: Frieda, Lars and Alasdair Hertz. He was born in Triberg im Schwarzwald, near the black forest (as the name suggests). Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Magical Wildlife Photographer Category:Photographers Category:Wildlife Photographer Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Grace01121922 Category:Hertz Family Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Olhouser Family Category:Seeker Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Host (MBN) Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Victims Category:Blasting Curse Victims Category:Freiburg Flammen fan Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Non-Binary Characters Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:German National Quidditch Team fan Category:Descendant of Järvennainen